King of Ruination
by DarkBlur2005
Summary: What happens If Naruto met the Nine Tails at a young age, what If he wasn't alone, what If Naruto had a certain green hedgehog sealed in him, The Hidden Leaf will Hail the King!


King of Ruination.

Hey guys, DarkBlur2005 here with a new story. This story is based on a story by Fanfiction writer DMann09 called All Hail the King, check it out, the grammar is terrible but it's still kind of good. To know what the story is, you'll have to read it. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! In time, you will know what this is. Oh, also, It may have some mistakes, because I kinda Rushed this, Later.

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

" **Tailed Beast/Primordial Being/Summon Boss Speaking"**

' **Tailed Beast/Primordial Being/Summon Boss Thinking'**

Prologue: All Hail the King, Baby.

Chapter 1

It is a dark night in the Hidden Leaf Village, everyone by this time is going to bed all except for one six year old Naruto, who was running for his life from a mob, ever since the Nine Tails attacked and was sealed in poor Naruto he had been abused, but tonight, that would end.

Naruto turned down another alleyway only to be met by a dead end, he turned around and saw the mob coming, 'For the Fourth.' cried the mob as they started to beat down on the poor boy, soon, he fell unconscious.

 ** **Mindscape****

 **"** **L** **et me at them** **,** **let me at them!** **"** Yelled a very pissed off Scourge[You see during scourge's escape from the lock down zone when him and the Destructix went through opposite sides of the warp ring caused scourge to get warped right on top of Nine Tails right before she was sealed in Naruto, causing Scourge to also get sealed in Naruto which led to his current position] the Nine Tails looked at scourge and said 'calm down scourge here comes the kit now.

Naruto found himself in a sewer, before he could ask where he was he was pulled in front of what looked like a cage, ''So your finally here." said a voice, Naruto turned around to see a green hedgehog that had green shoes and a black jacket with its straps hanging loosely and sunglasses and what appeared to be a black crown but what really caught Naruto's attention was two large scars over his chest that resembled the roman numeral for 2 and white gloves .

"Hey, you, quit staring." the green hedgehog said "Oh, sorry." said Naruto "Whatever." said the green hedgehog, he then walked up to the cage "hey the kids here!" the green hedgehog yelled in to the cage "Okay fine, I'm coming" said a female voice, soon steps were heard, then a man appeared that had blood red hair that spiked up and had ruby red eyes but was wearing a black leather jacket, blue jeans, and a white t-shirt, also like Naruto had three whisker marks on each cheek he then walked right up to the cage "Hello Naruto, my name is Kurama aka the Nine Tails and this over here is Scourge." said Kurama. At this point Naruto's jaw dropped this was the Nine Tails. "Sit down, this is going to take a long time to explain." Kurama said.

(Later)

"Okay, let me get this straight, you were under the control of Madara Uchiha and was forced to attack the village, and then you got sealed inside of me, but not only that, but my mom was your first container," Naruto said as Kurama nods, "And you were in the middle of getting out of prison, but ended up here am I right'' said naruto, "Yeah, pretty much." Scourge replied then Naruto leaned against the cage then looked at Scourge and Kurama, "So what now?" asked Naruto.

"Well, first I'm going to give you my powers and title." said Scourge "What? Why!" asked Naruto, looking at Scourge as if he were insane, wait a minute, he is insane.

"Because kid, I 'm a king, and a king has to have an heir to take over when he's dead, and since this seal is going to kill me, I want you as my heir" said Scourge with a grin that was about to split his face off, then Naruto looked at Scourge with a true smile not the fake one he always used to hide his pain. "Why would want me as your Heir?" asked Naruto

Scourge then looked at Naruto "Because kid, me and you both have been abused in our lives but I used my power to make them realize stupidest mistake, they made came back to kick them in the ass and brought upon an era of Ruination, and now its about time you made the fools that have been abusing you pay!" Scourge yelled with a insane grin.

Naruto looked at him with a smile "Alright, I'll be the new King of Ruination and make them pay." Naruto said as Kurama and Scourge looked at him "Hmm, King of Ruination, I like it." said Scourge with his signature grin that showed his razor sharp teeth, then Kurama spoke up "But there is a problem, the power transfer will take years to do, and when it happens you have a few physical changes, so for now just act like an idiot okay." said Kurama

'' Okay just let me know when its time '' replied Naruto, "Good luck." Kurama said

(Outside. Timeskip, chunin exams, during the fight with Orochimaru.)

Naruto had just been blown away by a wind jutsu, and was now in the stomach of a giant snake.

 ** **(M**** ** **indscape**** ** **)****

"It's time." Scourge said with a maniac grin.

 _Okay guys what do you think_ _,_ _please review_ _._

DB2K5 OUT!


End file.
